Antithesis
by CHelarch4226
Summary: Can a one-night stand evolve into something more? It's only the beginning for Inuyasha and Kagome as they realize life's greatest lessons can come from the unlikeliest of people.
1. Amnesia

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**_

* * *

Sunlight seeped in between the blinds, the first morning rays touching the heavily blanketed bed. A few feet away the sound of a dripping faucet echoed monotonously, beyond that, a soft ticking of a clock. The room was slowly filled with the warm light of day, as a matted dark head stirred from beneath the sheets.

A woman's face peeked out from under the pastel green sheets. Her delicate nose was scrunched; her eyes squinted as she groaned, placing a small hand on her forehead. A small burp left her lips, which then melted into a solid grimace, as she tasted stale alcohol that obviously had not left her system completely. Two soft-brown eyes slowly emerged, glancing around heavily.

_Where…where am I?_

Confused, she patted around the bed, hoping to find her phone and any clue of how she ended up in the unfamiliar room. She had no recollection of what had taken place the night before, and she was beginning to panic, her throbbing head fogging any immediate memories.

Feeling around the blankets, two things dawned on her that made her freeze.

One, she was naked—completely, utterly, naked.

Two, she wasn't alone.

She stiffly turned her head, noticing for the first time the second body that lay with her. Silver-white hair appeared as the blankets began to travel downwards, and it was apparent her companion was also lacking clothes.

Her mouth flapped open as she sat up, shocked, and scooted to the edge of the bed that met the wall. Gathering her share of the sheets she brought them to her chest, watching in horror and embarrassment as her bedmate stretched in all his glory.

Despite her predicament, Kagome couldn't help but stare at the magnificent male specimen before her. His chest was beautifully sculpted, his arms flexing as he stretched them above his head. Turning toward her, she came face to face with a rugged, handsome young man with burning amber eyes that were fixated on her.

"G'morning," he yawned, his sharp fangs glistening in the sparse sunlight. _Fangs_? As if on cue, two triangular appendages twitched atop his head, the same color as his hair.

_Oh…he's a demon_.

"Uh, good morning," Kagome returned, still clutching the sheets.

The young man grinned cheekily at her. "Why're you over there? Come back over here."

She coughed as she blushed twenty shades of red. "Um, I'm sorry, I don't really know what's going on…"

"I wouldn't doubt it," he drawled, throwing the covers completely off. "With the amount of shit you drank last night, I'm surprised you're even awake. For a human, you can hold your liquor."

"I see," Kagome blushed even harder as he stood, turning as his unmentionables stared straight back at her. "Well I don't remember anything, so if it's okay with you I would like to go now…uh…"

"Inuyasha."

"Ah yes, Inuyasha." The named rolled off her tongue in a surprisingly pleasant way.

Her head still turned away, she felt the bed depress, as a low, sultry voice whispered in her ear.

"Would you like to remember last night?"

Kagome nearly yelped as his wet tongue flickered in her ear. With one swift movement she pushed Inuyasha off the bed, blankets and all. Leaping off the mattress, she spotted her clothes in a corner, scooped them up, and fled into the bathroom, barricading herself.

"What the fuck?! What the hell is your problem bitch?!"

"I'm not a bitch!" Kagome shouted, pulling her shirt over her head. "I'm…I'm just confused! I don't know what's going on!"

"Keh." She heard shuffling from behind the door, and then silence. Zipping up her pants, she cracked open the door, noticing Inuyasha pulled on a pair of boxers and was sitting on the bed glaring at her.

Taking a deep breath she stepped out. "Could you at least give me an idea of what happened last night?"

"We met at the club, you got drunk, and I took you home," Inuyasha grunted, looking away.

"Wait, you knew I was drunk and you took advantage of me?!" Kagome yelled, wide-eyed. "How dare—"

"Look bitch," Inuyasha snarled, "I didn't take advantage of you. You knew what you were doing. You even called your roommate and told her you weren't coming home last night…what's her name? Sarah? Savannah?"

"Sango."

"Yeah, that's it."

There were a few moments of awkward silence as the pair stared at each other.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Did we…you know," Kagome motioned, "Go all the way?"

Inuyasha gave her a feral smile. "Oh yeah. Four times."

"Four times?" She squeaked, blushing again. "Did we…use protection?"

Kagome followed Inuyasha's finger to a nearby wastebasket, where an empty condom box and several obviously used condoms were thrown.

"There's still some condoms—"

"I gotta go!" Kagome cut in, grabbing her purse. "Uh, yeah, bye!"

Inuyasha watched as the beautiful girl from last night ran out of his apartment, her hair flying behind her. He felt a twinge of disappointment, as he had hoped she would be up for another round before he had to work.

A faint buzzing noise filled the air, and rummaging between the bed and the night table, he found a purple phone. A picture of a woman appeared on the front, with the name "Sango" below.

Inuyasha smiled, his clawed hand grasping the phone.

_Sooner or later she's gonna need her phone back_.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think so far? I will still be updating "Kismet," but this story has been bugging me for awhile...I finally felt the need to put it on paper!


	2. Cookies

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha..**_

* * *

The cold breeze blew around Kagome as she trudged up the street, her arms wrapped around her shivering body. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't until she was a good distance away from Inuyasha's apartment that she realized she had left her jacket.

"Mou, it was a nice jacket too," she chided herself, shaking her head.

After running out of the strange man's apartment, she had found herself in the nicer part of the city, close to the club she had been last night. Dazed and still slightly bewildered, she had received more than one curious look from the people on the street as she rushed from the apartment building, clutching her purse and panting wildly, her clothes askew.

The long walk home did nothing to settle her poor nerves. With each passing street she prayed no one would recognize her, especially in last night's attire. The sparkly blue blouse and skin-tight black pants were obviously drawing unwanted attention and looked out of place among the jacket-laden crowds walking around her.

After what seemed like an eternity of walking in the mid-February cold, she smiled with relief as she spotted her own apartment complex. Granted, it was much smaller and more homely than the one she had just come from, but there were no devilishly handsome demon men walking around naked in her room.

Fumbling around her pocket for her key, she opened the door to the apartment she shared with her old high school friend, the warmth from inside enveloping her. Grunting, she kicked off her shoes and headed straight for the bathroom, almost completely ignoring the perplexed woman that came around the corner.

"Kagome! Where have you been?! I've been calling you since—"

Kagome held up a weary hand. "Bath first. Talk later." She purposely kept her head down, knowing that her worried roommate's expression would only make her more uncomfortable than she already was. "I promise I'll tell you everything later."

Shutting the door behind her, Kagome ran the hottest bath her skin could stand. She shed her clothes, and with one quick move she was in the water, sighing as it worked against her aching muscles.

Leaning back, she watched the steam swirl above her, thick and heavy, and couldn't help but compare it to the fog of memories in her mind.

_What the hell happened last night?_

She had avoided thinking about the events of that morning as she walked home, and for good reason. Kagome knew she was at the club for her friend Eri's 25th birthday. More of a homebody, she was reluctant to attend, but Sango persuaded her to go last minute. The party was held at the Shikon Disco, an unusual club known for it's purple strobe lights and exotic dancers in the richer part of the city. She could only remember being slightly uncomfortable as she watched her friend take belly button shots off a half-naked man.

The events after that were a blur. Kagome remembered drinking, but didn't know what she drank. She had accepted a few shots from Eri's male friends, but couldn't remember their faces. She also remembered having a rather unattractive stripper rub himself against her, but that was something she did not want to remember.

"Kagome? Kagome, I made cookies."

When her roommate baked, it only meant one thing—Sango was worried. Kagome instantly felt guilty, knowing that she was the source of it. Biting her lip, she decided that maybe talking aloud to her best friend would be more efficient in triggering some memories rather than mentally arguing with herself.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Draining the tub, she reached for her fluffy blue robe and wrapped herself in it. Her hair still dripping, she slipped out of the bathroom and promptly plopped herself on the couch in front of a steaming plate of fresh chocolate chip-oatmeal cookies.

"Yum! My favorite!"

Sango came around the corner with two glasses of milk. "Feel better?"

"Much." Kagome licked the crumbs off her fingers, careful to avoid Sango's steady gaze. Her best friend knew her better than anyone else, and most times it was comforting, but now she felt nothing but pressure. Sango, patient as always, sat in the recliner, drumming her long fingers against the armrest.

"So…about last night," Kagome started, reaching for another cookie. "I bet you're wondering what happened."

"Um, yeah."

Kagome broke the cookie in her hand. "Can you tell me…what exactly…I said when I called you?"

There was no mistaking the surprise in her roommate's voice. "You don't remember?"

"No." Kagome sighed, giving Sango a pitiful face. "No, I don't. I woke up next to some demon guy who wanted to eat me for breakfast, and I didn't know where I was, or how I got there."

Sango cocked an eyebrow. "So you did sleep with him."

"I don't remember!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air. "I think I did? No, I'm sure I did, he showed me the used condoms—"

"Gross! Spare me the details!" Sango stuck her tongue out in disgust. She dug around the couch for her phone. "You didn't actually talk to me last night, you left a voicemail. Here, listen for yourself."

As soon as she pressed the button, a loud, shrill scream pierced the air accompanied with the obvious noise of club music playing in the background. Kagome couldn't help but wince in embarrassment as the scream was no other than her own.

"_SANGO! SANGO! PICK UP THE PHONE!"_

Kagome buried her face in her palms. "Oh my god."

"Ssh." Sango turned the volume to the maximum.

"_SANGO! WHY AREN'T YOU PICKING UP? INU-SEXY, WHAT TIME IS IT?"_

"Inu-sexy?" Kagome choked. Sango bit her lip from laughing out loud.

"_2 IN THE MORNING? ONLY? THAT'S SO LIKE YOU TO BE ASLEEP SANGO, YOU OLD WOMAN. ANYWAY, I WON'T BE COMING HOME TONIGHT, INU-SEXY IS TAKING ME BACK TO HIS PLACE SO HE CAN—WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU WERE GONNA DO TO ME?—OH, HE SAID HE'S GONNA PUT A LITTLE DEMON IN ME AND SEE IF I LIKE IT. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, BUT I HOPE HE GETS ME IN BED…HE'S SO FUCKING HOT! G'BYE!"_

Kagome stared in quiet horror at her roommate's phone, still trying to register the voicemail. She had no recollection of even using her phone last night, much less leaving a crude—yet blatantly honest—message of that kind.

"So, what Inu-sexy everything you hoped for?"

Kagome gave Sango a withering look. "Shut it. First off, his name is Inuyasha, _not_ Inu-sexy. I can't even imagine how I came up with that name!"

"Well, was he hot?"

She blushed, his piercing golden eyes and perfect physique coming to her mind. His cocky grin from this morning had been ingrained in her memory, and Kagome doubted that any amount of alcohol would ever erase the sight of his muscular, toned…

Sango smiled. "I'll take that as a yes. So what're you beating yourself up for? He was hot, you used protection, you probably had a good time. You're only 24, give yourself a break."

"I guess you're right," Kagome mumbled, biting into another cookie. "I just wish I could remember more things. I mean, really? Who goes to a club and gives out pet names to random strangers?"

"More people than you think," Sango laughed. "What about your phone? Maybe you took some pictures?"

"Good idea!" Reaching over the couch Kagome grabbed her purse, and in one quick flick of the wrist she emptied the contents of her life onto her lap—tampons, chapstick, reward cards, an old school ID, a receipt from the club—but no phone.

"It's not here! Did I leave it at the club? That was a new phone too!"

"Could you have left it at Inu-sexy's house?"

Sango clamped her hands over her ears, laughing as her roommate screamed.

* * *

AN: I'm glad to have people reviewing already! Inuyasha will be back in the next chapter, don't you worry!

jinulover: Kagome will be 24 in this story, and Sango and Inuyasha are 26...I'll be revealing more ages as more characters are introduced! And no, this isn't Kagome's first time :)

Please let me know what you think!


	3. Easy

_**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha...**_

* * *

"I'll be waiting in an hour."

Inuyasha ended the call with a clawed finger. It had taken Kagome a full week to answer her own phone, and another two hours to persuade her to pick it up at his apartment. It was evident she didn't want to see him; whether it was from embarrassment or pure disgust, he couldn't tell.

Settling back into his leather couch, Inuyasha thought back to the night in the club. It was just another one of his nights, prowling the nightlife for some unsuspecting vixen to throw himself at his feet, begging to stare into his magnetic eyes while being thoroughly ravished. As always, he had gone alone; the idea of a wingman always felt unnecessary. He could get a woman on his own.

He had scoured two previous clubs before finding himself at the Shikon Disco, a rather new establishment he had only been to once or twice. Despite his affluent taste in women, he found it rather disturbing that the owners would mix a club scene with a strip bar. Inuyasha had made it a point to stay away from that particular section, his demon nose hating the particular scent of "pineapple pleasure" body glitter both sexes of strippers were wearing.

He had made his way toward the bar, ready to order his usual sazerac when he saw her. From the way her face was slightly flushed she already had a few drinks that night, but the way she sat demurely in a corner while all the other women in her party danced around a male midget stripper told him that she wasn't done. Motioning the bartender, he ordered a couple of sidecars.

"Give the other to the lady sitting over there."

He found her baffled expression amusing as she took the drink from the bartender. She looked helplessly around, and when she couldn't find who bought her the drink, shrugged and drank it, no questions asked.

Inuyasha thought she was going to be easy prey.

Moving his way through the crowd, he got a better look at the unassuming woman. Early to mid twenties, she had long thick, black hair that cascaded in waves to her lower back, framing her heart-shaped face. Her lips looked soft, naturally pink, and her eyes—oh her eyes, were so innocent, but when she looked up from beneath her long lashes he had felt that familiar twinge in his pants.

He had to have her.

He managed to work himself closer to her, careful to avoid the gyrating entertainment, and slid into the seat next to hers.

"Hey."

She looked up at him through those thick eyelashes, his breath catching. "Hello."

"Enjoying yourself?" He had asked casually, swirling his drink.

"Uh huh." She hiccupped, and Inuyasha knew then that she was drunk. A little more alcohol to push away the last of her inhibitions and she would be his for the night.

"Would you like another drink?" Inuyasha flashed her a dazzling smile, one he knew the ladies could never resist. "I see yours is gone."

The reaction he was expecting was not the same as he received. Instead of falling over herself and accepting the drink flirtatiously like gaggles of women had done before, she merely frowned at him.

"Why?"

He slightly faltered at her response. "Because…I would like to buy you a drink."

"Again I ask you…why?" She peered at him through her hazy eyes. "I don't even know you."

Ah, something he could work with. "Would you like to know me?"

"Depends." She stared at the empty drink in her hand. "Oh no, there's nothing left."

Impatience was slowly starting to take over him. "Look, I'm gonna buy you a drink. You can either drink it, or leave it on the table."

Another sidecar was slid their way, and he watched smugly as she drank it without hesitation. His smugness was soon replaced with surprise as she chugged the entire glass.

"Whoa there, take it easy," he laughed, pulling the cup away from her. The beautiful woman gave him a queer, drunk look, before demanding,

"Buy me another one. And tell me your name."

He swore that if she weren't a good lay he would kick himself. Keeping his cool, he ordered another round. "Inuyasha. And yours would be?"

Grabbing the new drink, she raised it tipsily to him. "Kagome."

Four rounds later, she was still quite lucid. Her face had turned apple red, but she was still ignoring his advances. The only thing that kept her attention was the steady supply of alcohol appearing in her hand.

"So do you wanna get out of here or what?" Inuyasha smiled to himself as she stood unsteadily, her small hand grabbing the counter.

"Sure," she slurred, grabbing her purse. "Where d'you wanna go Inu-sexy?"

The nickname made him laugh; it was definitely a first. "Giving me pet names already?"

"You're not a pet," she frowned. "It's a sexy name! Did I mention how much I want you in my pants right now?"

That was all he needed. "C'mon Kagome, there's a little demon I want to show you."

"Demon?" Her eyes went wide. "Will I be scared?"

"Maybe." Inuyasha grinned. "Who knows, you might end up liking it."

He had pulled her arm, and she willingly followed, but not before leaving a drunken message on her roommate's phone, screaming his demon line. The present in his pants was only too relieved to know that his apartment was only a short way away.

Upon arriving at his apartment, he had her wait in the living room, rushing into his bedroom to prepare the condoms and arrange the sheets. He stripped off his red dress shirt and dimmed the lights, ready to take make Kagome's innocence disappear.

His mouth dropped open when he returned to the living room. Expecting to see her sitting on the couch waiting, she had kicked off her shoes and unzipped her pants, her blouse unbuttoned. Kagome had the most irresistible look on her face, as if she was ready to ravish him instead of the other way around.

She was the most surprising woman he had been with by far.

He nearly fell back as she threw herself into his arms, nipping and biting his neck and chest all he way into his bedroom. With one flick of the wrist he had done away with her bra, and was feeling the planes of her smooth back.

Kagome had groaned, pushing him down on the bed as she slowly stripped, her eyes never leaving his. Inuyasha remembered holding his breath as her naked form straddled him, her hands pulling back his hair.

She was wild.

He was frozen with sheer shock and excitement as she bit down on his lips, her young breasts pressing against him. He control was slowly slipping as she slid a hand down his pants, grasping his throbbing pulse and smiling as she stroked it ever so gently. Lowering her mouth to his, she gently took his bottom lip and sucked it, her gaze never leaving his.

Inuyasha remembered growling before flipping her on her back, his desire increasing as his fingers made the delicate flower before him cry out in heat. He wanted to taste her, own her, consume her…

The sudden knock on his front door broke Inuyasha out of his daydream. Slightly confused, he realized he had spent a whole hour reminiscing about his night with the woman standing outside his door. Taking a deep breath, he moved to stand when he noticed that the front of his pants looked rather constricted.

"Ah fuck, hold on!" He made his way to the front, adjusting with one claw and juggling the phone in the other. Inuyasha opened the door and was greeted with Kagome's apprehensive face. Her eyes immediately fell to his protruding package, and promptly blushed.

"Hey babe."

Kagome stiffened. "Don't call me that!" Fidgeting with her purse on his doorstep, she looked nothing like the passionate woman that was in his bed a week ago.

"Do you have my phone?"

Inuyasha dangled it in front of her. "What do I get for it?"

"Damn Kagome, he IS hot!"

The pair turned to see Sango coming down the hallway, her cheerful smile in sharp contrast to Kagome's. "You must be Inu-sexy."

"Most people call me Inuyasha." He frowned. Her face was familiar.

"Ah, Inuyasha, my apologies. Did you get your phone, Kagome?"

"Not…yet."

"Sorry about taking so long to pick up it up," Sango laughed. "Kagome was determined not to come over here. Her work was about to let her go if she didn't have a phone they could contact her with."

"Thanks Sango," Kagome hissed, mentally throwing daggers at her friend.

"Anytime."

"I'll give you your phone back under one condition."

"And what is that?" Kagome was beginning to lose her patience. She should have just gone to the store and picked up a new one like she planned, but no, Sango just had to convince her to come back here.

"Drinks. Friday night." He wanted her in his bed again. Kagome glared at him.

"No fucking—"

"It's a deal!" Sango cut in, clamping her hand over Kagome's mouth. "Put your number in her phone and she'll text you the address."

Kagome wrestled free from her grasp, her mouth dropping open as she watched in horror as Inuyasha tapped his number happily into her contacts. "Sango!"

"Shush, Kagome. It's for your own good." The older woman grinned. "All set?"

Inuyasha handed Kagome her phone with a sly smile. "See you Friday."

Kagome sighed in exasperation, grabbed her roommate and stomped down the hall. "Yeah okay, whatever."

"Bye Inu-sexy!" Sango called, before disappearing into the elevator.

"Keh, Inu-sexy." He couldn't help but snort as he closed the door behind him.

"I'm Inu-fucking-sexy."

* * *

AN: So this chapter was a little steamy :) It will only get steamier from here! Especially with Sango playing matchmaker!

Please let me know what you think! Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	4. Circles

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**_

* * *

The rain beat steadily outside the window, the skies dark and dismal. There were the occasional eruptions of thunder and lightening, and with each loud rumble the sculptures on her desk rattled. The weather report said that the storm would clear up on…Friday.

Kagome sighed, her chin in her palm, and couldn't help but compare her mood to the weather. Even all the ancient pottery in the new world couldn't keep her mind off the impending "date" she had with a certain golden-eyed devil. She tapped her paintbrush on the table lazily, unable to concentrate.

Working at the Tokyo Museum of Man and Culture was her lifelong dream after graduating college. Relatives and family friends had ridiculed her on her choice of major. _History? Archeology? You can't find a job with that kind of a degree…be a doctor!_

Kagome snorted. She had puffed with pride when she beat out dozens of other candidates for this position. As a museum conservator, she came into contact with a plethora of ancient artifacts and finds, some which were still hidden from the general public. Each day she touched a part of history, a part of someone's life from the past, and it excited her.

She didn't mind the long hours and average pay; she was doing what she loved. Under the direct supervision of Dr. Yamato, she had a good chance of accompanying her to an actual excavation site.

Her dream of uncovering some earth-shattering find brought her to work everyday, carefully restoring old ceramics with her brushes.

But even work couldn't shake off her irritation.

After rescuing her phone from Inuyasha the other day and unwillingly agreeing to drinks on Friday, Kagome had been in a constant state of agitation. She dreaded waking up the last couple days knowing that it brought her one day closer to Friday.

It wasn't that she thought him disgusting; he was a spectacular specimen of a man, demon, whatever. Kagome had to keep her knees from buckling when he opened the door to his apartment; his amber eyes pierced her, as if he could see her heart pounding. Had she really slept with such a god? She nearly kicked herself when she realized she was longing to touch the outlines of his muscles, finger the hollow of his neck…

Kagome jerked up, forcing herself back to reality. Whatever happened the night at the club was a fluke, she decided firmly. She shouldn't have let herself get so hammered; what if she had been hurt? Or someone had taken serious advantage of her? Sleeping with a complete stranger and not remembering anything was unacceptable.

It was also unacceptable that she couldn't remember Inuyasha's touch on her skin.

"GAH!" Kagome threw her hands in the air, the paintbrush flying off her desk. It was useless; Inuyasha and his god-like body and face had taken over her mind.

"It's like I'm a hormonal teenager all over again."

The grandfather clock down the hallway struck three, signaling Kagome's workday ending. Most days she would ignore the warm bass tones, but she had promised Sango to go with her downtown.

Grabbing her phone she flipped through her messages, looking for her best friend's latest text. Kagome stuck her tongue out when she saw the text sent to Inuyasha by Sango incognito, giving him the directions to their apartment. She had been looking for something in the closet when she had heard Sango's maniacal laugh come from the living room. By the time she came running, it was too late—the text was sent, and Sango was sitting smugly in the recliner, sipping her cup of coffee.

Sango had good intentions. Kagome's last relationship had been disastrous, ending with a wrecked car and the son of a bitch taking her cat. Sango had been there through it all, dragging her to the nearest shelter to pick out a new pet and keying the idiot's new convertible while "accidentally" dropping a couple eggs on it during the scorching heat of summer. She was a true friend.

That was over two years ago. Now she wanted Kagome to take her chances with Inuyasha.

"He's an insufferable playboy," Kagome argued.

"You don't know that," Sango had pointed out. "He could have bought you chocolates and serenaded you with a Spanish guitar and you were too fucked up to remember."

Touché.

It didn't matter; Kagome planned to end things with Inuyasha after Friday night. She was convinced they had nothing in common, and by the looks of his apartment and clothes, they ran in completely different social circles.

She finally found the text from Sango with the address where she was to meet her. Putting her tools away and collecting her purse, she was determined to push away all thoughts of Inuyasha away until Friday.

* * *

"So you want me to be the third wheel."

Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Upon arriving at the coffee shop, Sango proceeded to excitedly tell her the plans for the evening…involving them and the man Sango was currently seeing.

"No! It's not like that! The other guys in the band will be there too!"

Sango had dated her fair share of men. It wasn't surprising, with her vibrant personality and gorgeous looks, that she had a steady stream of Friday-night dates while Kagome stayed home curled up with a good book. It was rare that Sango ever became attached to one, but apparently this one swept her off her feet.

She had never met Miroku, but Kagome had heard countless stories and knew frivolous details about the guy she knew she could never bring up in a normal conversation. He was the drummer for a new up and coming band named "Shadohanta," and supposedly had the most amazing violet eyes ever seen. His one downfall, according to Sango, was his lecherous behavior.

"You've dated him for almost two months now, why do you suddenly want me to come along?"

"Because I've never made his band mates before. Please? I need emotional support from my best friend."

Kagome glanced at her pleading face and knew she was going to cave in. "Fine, but what do you want me to do? Entertain the other guys while you two suck each other's faces?"

"Of course not," Sango scoffed, picking at her apple scone. "Miroku invited me to watch one of their rehearsals. Supposedly some songwriter they know is going to come by and help them write a new song. He told me to come along and bring a friend."

"I see." Kagome took a sip of her steaming latte, dragging out her response on purpose. Normally she didn't play the vindictive card, but when the opportunity presented itself, she had no objections.

"So what do you say Kagome?"

"I don't know…"

"Please? I'll make you cheesecake cupcakes this weekend!"

The fact that Sango was an amazing baker and Kagome was a glutton for her baked treats trumped her card.

"Alright fine. Let's go."

* * *

The band's rehearsal studio was deep in the heart of downtown Tokyo, close to the art district. Located in a rather shady area, Kagome and Sango were surprised to climb the stairs and find themselves in a rather modern and chic lobby. While the outside was covered in graffiti, the inside had plush, white couches and a mini reflection pool in front of the reception desk. The receptionist herself looked like a model straight out of a magazine.

"Is Miroku loaded or something?" Kagome asked, watching as the front desk personnel paged the band about their visitors.

"I don't think so, but I know they did just land a record deal with Conquest Records. Maybe it's the company's facility?"

"Maybe." Conquest Records was a branch of the enormous music conglomerate Maruyama INC., a business dealing with everything from record labels to headphones to sheet music. Headed by the eldest son of the late Maruyama, it recently made papers in regards to buying out many international recording companies.

"Go down the hall, their room is the third from the left."

Kagome and Sango stuck close to each other as they made their way down the hall, taking note of the amazing artwork that framed the walls. Reaching the designated room, they opened it to find a group of devastatingly handsome men lounging around eating chips, beyond them a soundproof glass room with guitars, a drum set, and a piano.

"Yo!" One of them called out, his piercing blue eyes settling on Kagome. "You here for Miroku?"

"Oh you're here! So glad you can make it." Another man emerged from a door across the room with twinkling violet eyes and a debonair smile. Walking over to Sango he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to introduce himself to Kagome.

"You must be her best friend. I'm Miroku."

"Very nice to meet you," Kagome smiled, shaking his hand in the western fashion. "Thank you for inviting us."

"My pleasure." He clasped her hand in between his, and his expression went from one of greeting to grave intent. "May I ask you a question?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Would you like to have my child?"

Before Kagome could respond Sango swatted him away, his cheek red with her handprint. By the lack response by his fellow band mates, Kagome could only conclude that this happened often.

Sango was dating a total pervert. Ah well, to each their own.

"Ahem," he coughed. "I apologize, it's a bad habit. "

"No worries," Kagome laughed uneasily, glancing at Sango's unusually calm face.

Miroku proceeded to introduce them to the rest of the band—Kouga, the man with the icy blue eyes, was their bassist. Bankotsu, tall and muscular with dimples in his cheeks, played guitar while a sullen, pale Onigumo with long wavy hair held the piano.

With a band full of such good-looking men who, much to their astonishment, all sang, it was no surprise that they should land such a coveted record deal. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she took note of Sango's beaming face as Miroku offered her a drink.

"Oh there's another unofficial member of the band," Miroku began, "he should be here any minute."

"Your songwriter?"

"Yup, an old friend of ours from college, who just happens to be the brother of Maruyama." Miroku winked at Sango.

"My, such high connections," Sango mused, elbowing her roommate. The doorknob behind them began to jiggle and when it opened, Kagome found herself face to face with a familiar set of golden amber eyes that widened when they saw her.

Kagome felt her heart jump to her throat, her cheeks burning red.

"Hey babe."

* * *

AN: I don't know what to say...here's another chapter? lol

Thank you so much for all the reviews! It really keeps my creative juices flowing!

Please let me know what you think! Happy reading!


	5. Brotherhood

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**_

* * *

Inuyasha eased back into his chair with his notebook and pen, the cushion sighing under his weight. He casually flipped through his notes, fully aware that all eyes in the room were on him.

On the way to the studio, he finally remembered why Sango's face was so familiar to him—she was the woman plastered all over Miroku's phone. Each time she would call the lovesick fool would make a great show of showing to everyone, as if he himself were amazed that a creature of the opposite sex was actually calling him.

So upon opening the door and finding Kagome's exquisite face on the other side he wasn't all that surprised. What took him aback was how lovely she had looked, standing like a doe in the headlights, her mouth slightly open as she realized that he was the songwriter for the band.

He had sauntered past her, calmly sitting on the couch as if nothing in the world was wrong. Sango had pulled Kagome to the couch across from him, gently pushing up her friends chin to close her gaping mouth.

The other four men watched him curiously.

"So, how do you two know each other Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha cocked his head slightly. "We're dating."

He watched in amusement as Kagome's face went pale, Sango choking on the water she was sipping. The band glanced at each other, seeing through Inuyasha's blatant lie. Having been friends since college, they knew him better than anyone else, and were completely aware of his rather recent womanizing ways.

Inuyasha did not date.

"We're not dating!" Kagome finally sputtered, her fists clenched as she jumped off the couch. "How can you say such a thing?!"

"Am I wrong?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow, amused. "Don't we have a date Friday night?"

Kagome visibly shrank back, white with anger. "You blackmailed me! All I wanted was my phone back!"

"Not my fault you left in such a hurry." Inuyasha leaned forward, propping himself on his knees. "I wanted you to stay, didn't I?"

"Oh you insufferable bas—"

"Maybe there's another time for this?" Sango pulled her roommate back onto the couch. "We should probably go."

Taking a deep breath Kagome grabbed her purse and coat, giving Inuyasha the dirtiest look she could muster. He smiled, laying back into the couch.

"See you Friday babe."

Sango hurriedly apologized to Miroku and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before rushing after the other woman. Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he watched her storm out, her hair flying as the door slammed shut behind them.

"So…you mind telling us what's going on with you and Sango's roommate?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes yawned, stretching his arms out lazily. "Oh, you know. The usual."

"Bullshit."

He cracked open an eye. The five of them had known each other since college, and much to his dismay, could read him like a book. The band was fully aware of Inuyasha's recent philandering ways.

Kouga tossed him a water bottle. "So you fucked her."

Inuyasha never thought he would find that term rather offensive. He had used that term countless times over the last year, but in regards to Kagome it just seemed wrong.

"For lack of a better word." He frowned. "I guess you could say that."

"Hn." Onigumo crossed his arms. "You guess?"

"Can't you tell?" Bankotsu looked up from his phone, grinning. "This one's different."

The atmosphere in the room completely changed. Inuyasha began to feel uncomfortable as four grown men with impish looks on their faces scooted closer to him. He suddenly found his notebook extremely interesting.

"So my good man," Miroku started, "how hard have you fallen?"

"Keh, I don't know what you're talking about. She's just another—"

"You're a fucking liar!" Bankotsu laughed. "You admitted you were dating her! If she was just another whore you would've dropped her after getting what you wanted."

There was no hiding Miroku's girlish glee as he grabbed Inuyasha's head and rubbed his knuckles into his silver hair. "Inuyasha you dog! So you finally found one you actually like! So how'd she sweep you off your feet?"

"Get the fuck off me," Inuyasha growled, throwing the unsuspecting man off the couch. His eye began to twitch uncontrollably as the simple meeting was turning into an interrogation of his personal life.

"I don't blame him," Kouga drawled, grabbing the chips. "Kagome had a pretty sweet ass. I wouldn't mind making her scre—"

"Shut up you mangy wolf!"

"I prefer a woman's legs over her ass any day," Onigumo monotonously droned. "Asses only sag over time."

"Well your shit ain't gonna stay up forever either."

"I like a nice rack myself." Bankotsu sighed, staring at the wall. "A set of nice perky ones. What do you prefer, Inuyasha?"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha roared, jumping to his feet. "What the fuck is wrong with all of you?!"

The four bandmates watched as a very angry and tense Inuyasha stomped out of the room before erupting into howls of laughter.

"That fucker's got it bad!"

* * *

Sango winced as she watched Kagome stab her ice cream angrily with a spoon, her eyes set in a permanent scowl as she scooped rocky road into contorted mouth. "Who the hell does he think he is?!" She ranted, wagging her utensil in her roommate's face. "We're _not_ dating!"

"I know, Kagome." Sango grimaced as she tried blinking out a nut that had come flying out of her companion's mouth and had managed to attach itself to her cheek.

"This is all your fault, you know," Kagome continued, glaring at her. "I never wanted to go back to that god-forsaken apartment in the first place!"

Sango sighed. There was no use arguing with her when she was this upset. She sat back, watching Kagome devour three scoops of ice cream when a familiar face popped into the ice cream shop.

"Sango! Kagome!"

"Miroku? I thought you had band rehearsal?" Sango scooted over to make room for him in the booth, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek.

"You guys make me sick," Kagome grunted. "What're you doing here?"

"Rehearsal was cancelled. Inuyasha had to go." He took a sip of his girlfriend's smoothie. "I must congratulate you, Kagome. I haven't seen him worked up over a woman in awhile."

"Worked up?" Sango glanced at her roommate, who openly ignored Miroku's comment. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, after you two left we asked him a couple of…innocent questions about his acquaintance with Kagome and he got defensive and left."

"I could care less about that moron," Kagome muttered. "How do you know him anyway?"

"We were all friends in college." Miroku twirled the straw absentmindedly. "There's more to him than you think."

"Yeah, like his last name being Maruyama," Sango added. "Why is he working as a songwriter if he could be helping the family business?"

"Independence, I suppose. I've never really asked him. He's a fantastic pianist though."

Kagome's eyebrow rose. "He plays the piano?"

"Yes, and very well. He majored in music. He was offered to tour with some famous orchestra a couple years ago, and was accepted into some fancy graduate program in the U.S. He could've gone places, maybe been as famous as Yiruma."

"Sounds like a great opportunity, why didn't he go?"

Miroku sighed. "That's probably something you should ask him yourself. It's kind of a personal subject."

"Hey, maybe you could ask him about it during your date on Friday," Sango suggested brightly.

"Maybe." Kagome put down her spoon, intrigued. She had thought Inuyasha as a soulless, philandering, walking sperm donor since her initial meeting with him. Up until a few hours ago, she had decided that he was a lying, rich bastard who was using her for a few shits and giggles.

But now her interested was piqued by Miroku's tidbits about his personal life. Why would someone so gifted and talented throw all those great possibilities and settle down as a songwriter?

Lost in thought, Kagome didn't immediately notice her roommate's boyfriend studying her face.

"What?"

"Nothing," Miroku shook his head. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm not sure if it means anything, but you slightly resemble Inuyasha's old girlfriend."

* * *

AN: Yay another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews...wow 38 already? I'm touched!

I apologize for the delay in this chapter; I've tried putting out a chapter a day, but I wasn't feeling well yesterday.

Please let me know what you think! Happy reading!


	6. Take-Out

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**_

* * *

The room was dark, save for the dim light of the laptop on the desk. A small panda nightlight glowed in the corner, the oversized eyes making two round circles on the parallel wall. It was peaceful, quiet, still.

Kagome yawned, rubbing her eyes under her glasses. She had just finished the latest chapter to her favorite online manga, a weekly ritual on Thursday nights. As usual, she had the apartment to herself; Sango stayed at Miroku's after work, and wouldn't be back until morning.

Grabbing the bowl of chips next to her laptop, a reminder left by Sango on her phone flashed, the bold words flashing "date" and "Inuyasha."

With a low growl she threw her phone on the bed. She was having mixed feelings about spending quality time with Inuyasha. After her conversation with Miroku the other day, she couldn't help but ask herself if she had judged him too quickly. The playboy Inuyasha she assumed was genuine seemed more of a façade now.

The fact that Sango was gone for the night didn't help her thoughts.

Suddenly her phone buzzed, the text message alert box popping up on the small screen. Thursday nights were her personal nights—Sango coveted her time with Miroku and barely texted her while they were together. Her mother was at bingo night, and all the other people she considered friends were usually working or busy.

Curious, Kagome reached out with a tentative hand for her phone. She felt a blush rise on her cheeks as Inuyasha's number scrolled across the front.

**HEY BABE.**

She was in no mood to entertain the horny bastard. And yet, she was lonely and bored enough to want to converse with him, even if it was only via text.

**GO AWAY. NOT YET FRIDAY.**

**HUNGRY? COME OVER WITH CHINESE?**

As if on cue, Kagome's stomach began to rumble. She glared at her stomach, as if it had betrayed her. She was rather hungry; too lazy to cook when Sango was out, she usually resorted to raiding the pantry for junk treats. Chinese food sounded delicious, but was she hungry enough to let Inuyasha inside the apartment unaccompanied?

Biting her lip, she slowly typed her response.

**WHAT'S THE CATCH?**

Almost immediately Inuyasha's answer rolled onto the screen.

**NO CATCH. BORED, WANT COMPANY. **

Kagome snorted. She couldn't imagine a man with Inuyasha's resources and personality bored. She must have not responded quickly enough for him as another text alerted her.

**BRING ICE CREAM TOO?**

She was a foolish, lonely glutton. Hopefully she wouldn't regret it later.

**FINE.**

* * *

The door to the apartment slowly creaked open, revealing a hesitant Kagome dressed in penguin pajama pants and a white tank. With her glasses and hair tied up, she looked, for lack of a better word, adorable. Inuyasha couldn't help but grin at her unceremonious attire, but granted, it was 8:30 at night on a weekday. He could tell she was having second thoughts about having him over, and before she could slam the door in his face he brought the steaming bag of food at eyelevel.

"Delivery."

"Ha," she snorted, opening the door wider. He followed her inside, slipped off his shoes and shut the door.

The apartment was quaint, and quite clean. He took note of the various paintings that hung on the walls, most likely Sango's. Miroku had gone on and on once about how brilliant of an artist she was. Seeing the pieces in real life, Inuyasha had to admit they were pretty impressive. Various picture frames were scattered on tables of the two women along with other friends. It was evident that they had known each other awhile.

Kagome led him to the living room where she had set out paper plates and plastic forks. Inuyasha set the food down on the coffee table, watching as she sat in the farthest corner of the couch.

"Keh, I'm not going to bite," he murmured. "Unless of course, you want me to."

Shooting him a dirty look, she leaned forward and grabbed the nearest takeout box. "I must be insane for letting you inside."

"Maybe, maybe not." Inuyasha lounged back into the couch, grabbing a pair of chopsticks and potstickers.

He didn't know what possessed him to text her that evening. He had planned on staying in, maybe watch some American football, but as soon as he sat down on his couch his phone itched to text Kagome.

He had the sudden urge to see her.

Granted, he had never been to her house before. He had the address, but would she let him in? For the first time in awhile, he wanted the company of a woman who fascinated him, not one he would use for animalistic needs.

Maybe the guys were right, maybe he was falling for her.

"So Miroku told me something interesting the other day."

"And what's that?' Inuyasha shoved a potsticker in his mouth, cocking an eyebrow.

"You play the piano."

"So I do. You know, I _am_ a songwriter." Inuyasha noticed her frown. She obviously wanted to know more.

"Keh, if you're that curious, I could play for you sometime."

Kagome didn't answer. She stared into her beef and broccoli, lost in thought. Miroku had obviously fed bits and pieces of information to her about him, probably some that weren't all that true or accurate. Inuyasha made a mental note to beat the bastard with one of his drum sticks the next time he saw him.

"Wanna watch a movie?"

Inuyasha broke out of his reverie. "Uh, sure."

The movie was the latest superhero flick that had just come out, filled with great action scenes and a steamy love scene between the antagonist and protagonist. No doubt Kagome picked it to appeal to his taste, which he thought was sweet.

Somehow during the movie they had gravitated towards each other, and it wasn't long before they were touching shoulder to shoulder. Inuyasha glanced down at Kagome, who was biting her lip as the couple on screen shared a heartfelt kiss.

Inuyasha knew how to handle women, but when it came to women he actually felt a connection to, he was lost. For the first time in awhile he suddenly became aware of his awkward situation, sitting next to a woman he wanted more out of than a one-night stand. He felt his palms begin to sweat, and he could've sworn his heart had skipped a beat.

He was no better than a lovesick teenage boy.

He couldn't quite comprehend his feelings towards Kagome. Ever since that night he couldn't get her out of his mind; he wanted to be near her, to get closer. He wanted to know her fears, know what made her laugh, what made her cry.

How could he feel such things for a woman he spent only one night with?

Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha slowly moved his arm around Kagome, pushing her slightly into the crook of his arm. He felt her tense briefly before cautiously settling into his embrace, her eyes never leaving the television screen.

Leaning forward, he took his other hand and pushed her chin gently toward him, her eyes nervously tearing away from the movie and meeting his. Inuyasha took a moment and stared into her honey-brown eyes before tilting her chin upwards.

It was a soft kiss; it wasn't brash or demanding. It was unlike any other kiss he gave before. He felt her stiffen, ready to protest, but he wasn't ready to give up yet. His lips began to move slowly against hers, grazing them. He felt her gasp, and with the small opportunity let his tongue slip in between the gap, slowly massaging the soft skin.

He wanted more of her, but it was too soon. The longer he kissed her, the more his body responded, wanting to feel her soft, delicate skin against his. With a quick hand he grabbed the back of her hair, gently tugging it back to gain better access to her mouth.

By this time Kagome had relented, and was becoming more responsive. She flicked her tongue into his mouth as she shifted her weight. It wasn't long before she was seated in his lap, holding his face in her small hands.

The kisses started to escalate, each fully each other's mouths. Kagome's tongue slid against Inuyasha's fang, making him growl and grab her roughly, pushing her down on the couch. He assaulted her mouth, her soft mews and moans provoking him.

Kagome whimpered as he suddenly pulled back, his golden eyes searching hers. She was panting, breathless, and was shamefully turned on. She wanted more, and he could sense it.

Taking a deep breath Inuyasha sat up, running a clawed hand through his hair. "I should go."

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sure."

Kagome tottered after him towards the door, her knees still having the jelly-effect. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?" He turned, taking note of her discolored, swollen lips.

"About tomorrow…"

"Oh, yeah. I won't be able to make drinks tomorrow." He was surprised to see a flicker of disappoint on her face.

"Oh."

"I was thinking dinner would be better." Inuyasha watched as Kagome broke out into a shy smile, inwardly smiling himself.

"That would…be nice."

"Great, pick you up at 6."

* * *

AN: Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you're liking the story so far!

In regards to the whole Kikyo/Inuyasha relationship: as a fan of the actual Inuyasha manga/anime, I believe that Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship wouldn't be as strong as it was without Kikyo's involvment. While it will be in this story, I can tell you now it will not be as troublesome to the couple as it is in the real-life story.

Happy reading!


	7. Daze

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Inuyasha...**

* * *

Kagome had been in a daze all morning. The events of last night still lingering in her mind, she found herself a walking zombie. Already she had tried to put her laundry in the dishwasher and absentmindedly walked to the nearby convenient in her fuzzy pink bunny slippers.

Knowing that she wasn't in the best condition, she did the unthinkable—Kagome called in sick a work. She couldn't help but wince at her supervisor's worried tone—not even a nasty bought of stomach flu or an outbreak of methicillin-resistant staphylococcus aureus had kept her away from her job. Assuring Dr. Yamato that she would be in next week, she couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt as she hung up the phone.

Did that kiss affect her that much?

She wandered around the living room, eyeing the cushions they had sat on the previous night. She felt her face heat as she remembered the feel of his lips on hers, the weight of his body pressed against hers as he ran a fanged tooth along…

Yeah, she had it bad. Kagome groaned, flopping down on the soft upholstery. Wasn't it just yesterday that she had thought Inuyasha an unbearable, walking bag of scum that she had the unfortunate luck of meeting?

Lying on the couch she heard the front door open, a heavy bag drop and a jingle of keys. "I'm home."

"Hi." Kagome rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in the cushions. Maybe it was best to keep the events of last night a secret from her roommate; if she ever knew, she would probably never hear the end of it.

"Hey Kagome?" Sango appeared around the corner, a wet paper bag in her arms. "Why is there melted ice cream next to the door?"

Damnit Inuyasha. She didn't even see him bring the bag inside the apartment.

"I must have forgotten about it," Kagome laughed uneasily, jumping up and grabbing the soggy bag. "Aw shucks, guess I'll have to get some more."

Sango wasn't buying it. "Since when do you leave ice cream out?"

"Um…"

"Did you have company over last night?" Sango walked into the kitchen, suspiciously eyeing the empty cartons of Chinese takeout in the trashcan. Kagome swore under her breath; she would tear the apartment upside down looking for nonexistent evidence if she didn't tell her.

"Oh you know…just Inuyasha…" The empty carton boxes in the other woman's hands fell to the floor.

"What?!" Sango whirled around. "Really? You had him come over?! And you didn't TELL ME?"

"Nothing happened," Kagome protested, waving her hands around and backing into the refrigerator. "We just ate and watched a movie."

"And?"

"And what?"

Sango walked slowly towards her roommate, her eyes slanted. "Knowing Inuyasha, he wouldn't be here without trying something. What're you not telling me?"

"Nothing like that happened!"

"Oh my god." Sango went pale. "You guys used my bed."

"What?! NO!" Kagome yelled, covering her ears. "We kissed! That's it!"

"So what else happened?" She turned, twiddling her fingers absentmindedly.

"We're not going out for drinks tonight. He wants to go out for dinner."

"So a real date?!" Sango squealed, grinning. "Miroku was right! Huh, who knew that all that boasting was just to get your attention. Wait, where're you guys going?"

"Don't know. He texted me an hour ago and told me to dress nice though."

"You know what that means." Her eyes gleamed.

"Shopping."

* * *

Three hours later Kagome and Sango hurled themselves into their apartment, bags in hand. While they only meant to get Kagome's outfit for the night, the women couldn't help but raid every other store along the way. After the women stumbled in Miroku, even more bags in tow. They had stolen him away from his house with barely enough time to put on pants, bribing him with a date with Sango that evening and free lunch on them.

Kagome collapsed on the couch feeling accomplished. She grinned at Sango, who was equally tired.

"I say we had a good haul."

"I agree."

"Hey is this Chinese food still good?" Miroku stuck his head into the living room. "Or did you and Inuyasha spoil it with your unmentionables?"

"You told Miroku?" Kagome hissed, jabbing her friend in the ribs. Sango doubled over laughing, avoiding her roommate's attack.

"You were taking too long choosing a pair of shoes for tonight. I was running out of things to talk about."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "The Chinese food is still good."

"Good to know." Miroku plopped in between the two women, his mouth full of chow mien.

Sango flipped on the television to her favorite reality show. The sound of a catfight filled the room, but Kagome couldn't concentrate on the show.

She sighed, twirling a strand of her hair between her fingers. "Hey Miroku?"

"What's up."

"What was Inuyasha like? Before, I mean. Was he always like this?"

He gulped down his noodles. "You mean his flirtatious behavior?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think so." Miroku set down his food, tapping he table thoughtfully. "I met Inuyasha our second year in college. He was always rather rude and coarse, but I don't remember staking out at clubs looking for women. Then again, he was with his girlfriend at the time, so I suppose he wasn't able to do any of that stuff."

"His old girlfriend…the one that looks like me?"

"Yeah, Kikyo. She was always so proper and serious I couldn't really connect with her very well, but Inuyasha was enamored. He would take the family jet out and fly her to Fiji and France. Once, she was sick, and he ran all the way across town to grab some of her favorite pho. He had it pretty bad."

Kagome frowned. This wasn't at all the Inuyasha she knew…or she thought she knew. "What happened between them?"

Miroku shrugged. "Not quite sure. I know things began to go downhill when Inuyasha was offered that opportunity to tour with the Tokyo Symphony Orchestra. To be honest, I think she kind of talked him out of it."

"Well that was selfish of her," Sango muttered, not tearing her eyes off the television.

"That's what we all thought. We were pretty sure she didn't want him to leave her."

"So what happened to her?"

"She ended up leaving him for medical school. Kikyo just up and left, leaving Inuyasha behind. That's when he started acting the way he does now."

Kagome couldn't help but feel pity for Inuyasha—his girlfriend leaving him after forcing him to give up his dreams for her? It just wasn't right.

* * *

Inuyasha knocked on the apartment door at 6:00. Dressed in black slacks and a burgundy button-down, he tapped a clawed finger against his belt feeling rather impatient. He had made reservations at a restaurant he was positive Kagome had never been to, and their table was set to be ready in less than half an hour.

The door swung open and Inuyasha held his breath. Pulling off his sunglasses he watched as Kagome emerged from the apartment, dressed in a black-laced dressed that hugged her body, wrapping around one shoulder and leaving the other bare. Her hair was swept up in an elegant bun, with tendrils framing her soft face. She wore little makeup, and wore nothing more than a pair of pearl earrings.

"Hi." Kagome's smile penetrated him in more ways than one.

"Hey babe," he returned softly, reaching out and touching a cheek. "You look gorgeous."

"Doesn't she?' A voice from behind Kagome materialized, and Inuyasha scowled to see Miroku's grinning face appear. "Hey Inuyasha!"

"What're you doing here?" Inuyasha growled, his left eye beginning to twitch.

"Well you see, since Sango will be here all alone while you sweep Kagome off her feet tonight, I've decided to lavish her with my love with dinner and a movie." Sango's face began to redden.

"Keh. C'mon Kagome." Grabbing her coat from Miroku's outstretched hand, he gently helped her into it, wrapping it snuggly around her body.

"You two behave now!"

Inuyasha shot his friend a warning glance, guiding Kagome outside to his awaiting car.

"Think they'll come back here tonight?" Miroku wrapped his arm around Sango.

Sango shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe. Either way I shoved some condoms, the morning after pill, and handcuffs in her purse."

Miroku stared at her. "Handcuffs?"

"You never know, they might come in handy."

* * *

AN: Oh Sango, ever the instigator…

I hope you all liked this chapter! I know I'm kind of drawing the date out, but there's so many details to cover!

Thank you for the reviews! Happy reading!


	8. Piano

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...**_

* * *

The restaurant was, to say the least, beautiful. It was obvious it was meant to be admired, with the crystal chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceilings to the impressive 18th century French paintings that adorned the walls. The waiters were dressed impeccably, the silverware spotless, as a couple dozen wealthy and important people in Tokyo dined in style and luxury.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in her plush chair holding the delicate menu that named foods she had never heard of. She wondered if Inuyasha was a regular—upon their arrival they had greeted him formally, leading them into their own private room, secluded from the hustle and bustle of the extravagant restaurant.

The waiter entered, and with a smile, offered Kagome her choice of red or white wine. She dumbly pointed out the red; she had never really grown a taste for wine. She watched as Inuyasha nodded at the same; he was calm and reserved in his own seat, not even bothering to look at the menu that lay before him.

"Do you know what you would like to eat?"

Kagome set the menu down on her plate. "Maybe you should order for me. I don't recognize anything edible."

Inuyasha grinned but said nothing. Motioning to the awaiting waiter, he ordered escargot, what was probably like two steaks, and something that sounded like rat's booty. Kagome made a face, making a mental note to look up the foreign dishes on the Internet.

The sudden sound of a violin echoed in the room, and as Kagome looked up, she noticed a string quartet serenading them from a balcony, their melancholy melodies enchanting the atmosphere. She couldn't help but sigh; never in her life had she been to such an opulent place.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kagome blushed, taking hold of her wine glass and nodding before sipping. "Yes, thank you."

She watched as Inuyasha drummed his long clawed fingers against the satin tablecloths. Glancing up she noticed him staring at her, a strange look in his eyes.

Flustered, she looked away, pretending to concentrate on the painting to her right. She tried fighting away her thoughts, but the romantic music in the background was not helping.

"Something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, nothing."

"Keh, what is it?"

She bit her lip. "I just…can't help but wonder…if you're comparing me."

Inuyasha's eyebrows rose. "Comparing you? To who?"

"I don't know," she started slowly, reluctantly meeting his gaze. "Maybe to someone you've brought here before?"

"Who do you think I've brought here before?"

"I don't know. Someone who…looks like me?"

Earlier that evening Kagome had excused herself to the restroom. While in the stall being in awe of the bidet, she couldn't help overhearing the conversation that was taking place by the sinks, a conversation that involved Inuyasha, his old girlfriend, and herself.

"_Did you see her?" _

"_She looks like Kikyo!"_

"_It's obvious why he chose her. She could be her twin!"_

The sting of their comments surprised her. Sitting at the table with Inuyasha, she couldn't help but feel the lingering effects.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Are you talking about my ex-girlfriend?" Kagome remained silent, and he responded with a low growl. "Did Miroku tell you about her?"

"Well yes," Kagome admitted, "and no. It was more of what I heard in the ladies' room that got me thinking."

"And what exactly did they say?"

"That I look like your ex-girlfriend, and it's obvious why you're with me," she answered blandly. "Is it true? Is that the reason why you picked me out in the club? Because I look like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha took a long, deep breath. "It's not even like that."

"Then what?"

"Well for one, you look nothing like her."

"Then why did the other—"

"Keh, because they're blind humans," he muttered. "You're different…you're darker for one, and your hair's completely different. And your eyes—"

Inuyasha was cut off by the arrival of their dinner, much to Kagome's dismay. A look from him knew that this conversation was not over.

* * *

Kagome all but waddled from the restaurant, her stomach full and her appetite satisfied. Their dinner was topped off with a fantastic strawberry cheesecake, which she happily demolished much to Inuyasha's amusement.

The valet had their car ready by the time they stepped out into the cool night air. Dropping herself into the front seat next to Inuyasha she sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Oh, so there's more to this date?" Kagome glanced at the dashboard clock. "I guess it's still early. Are there any places you would like to go?"

"Not really."

"Well if you're sick of me you can take me home."

"Keh, I didn't say that."

"Well in that case…" Kagome stared hard down into her lap. "I'd like to hear you play the piano."

Inuyasha wasn't quite expecting that response. He had expected her to say something silly and frivolous like all the other girls he had taken out on dates—midnight shopping, a romantic stroll on the beach, an overnight flight to the Bahamas—but no one had ever asked to hear him play.

"Why not," He answered softly.

He pulled away from the restaurant, the soft hum of his red convertible sounding as they took off into the night. Buildings and lights flashed by before Kagome recognized the familiar area of the city where the Shikon Disco was.

"We're going to your apartment?"

"I'm picky with my pianos."

They pulled into the private garage, where another valet awaited them. Tossing them the keys Inuyasha led Kagome to the elevator, his hand possessively on her lower back. She blushed at the touch, but stayed quiet. She liked his touch.

The elevator brought them to the 6th floor, and with a flick of his wrist Inuyasha produced his keycard for his apartment. He gave her a suggestive smile which she smacked him playfully on his shoulder before holding the door open to her.

Kagome never got a good look at Inuyasha's apartment the morning she ran out. Stepping inside, she noticed the tidiness of the place, which impressed her. She followed him into his spacious living room, complete with a large LCD screen, leather couches, and a baby grand piano.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha walked over to his mini-bar and within a matter of seconds, produced her with a fruity cocktail. Grabbing some scotch and ice, he motioned her to sit on the couch nearest to the piano.

"What would you like to hear?"

"Anything. I just want to hear you play. I heard you're pretty good."

A smile tugged on Inuyasha's lips as he lifted the lid to the keys. "Okay then."

Kagome sat back as he began playing, a soft, melodious tune filling the air. She closed her eyes, entranced by the emotion he played with.

It wasn't classical, and by music standards, wasn't all that complicated. But Kagome watched as Inuyasha stroked each key with natural poise and grace, his fingers lifting and dropping with perfection as a slow, romantic tune. Watching him brought tears to her eyes; never had she seen such conviction, such passion in Inuyasha. He swayed with the music, his own eyes closed his fingers deftly moved through the rift. It was like he was a completely different person.

And through his music Kagome saw Inuyasha for what he really was—a passionate, emotive person. His fingers told his story—he made the piano feel pain, his pain, in the slow movements, and his joy in the uplifting in the fill. Kagome was so moved by the sounds he was urging his instrument to make that she didn't realize she had walked over to him, mesmerized.

And even as she stood in such close proximity he didn't notice her. Inuyasha was one with his music—while he played, nothing else mattered in the world.

That was what made him so talented, to be able to block out everything and just play from his heart.

The song ended, and Inuyasha gazed up at Kagome. The cocktail had made her brain a little fuzzy, but she knew what she was doing when she took his face into her hands and brought him in for an equally passionate kiss. It took him less than a second to respond before Inuyasha had Kagome in his arms, his fingers tangled in her hair as he assaulted her mouth with equal fervor.

Moments turned into seconds, seconds turned into minutes, and time was all but lost to them as they fell to each other's intensity. Kagome began to unbutton Inuyasha's shirt, her fingers feeling the smooth planes of his chest as Inuyasha tugged on her dress, his warm fingers sending chills up her spine.

They kissed and clawed each other, pushing and pulling until they found themselves in Inuyasha's bedroom. With a suggestive smile Inuyasha picked Kagome up and softly threw her on the bed, Kagome giggling as she plopped onto the mattress. Bending over her he nuzzled her neck, caressing the softness of her skin as she moaned, her cries driving him mad.

"What do you want, Kagome?" Inuyasha reached up and looked up into her eyes, satisfied to see her desire burning. With skillful hand he pulled down the front of her dress, kneading her breasts in one hand as he stroked her inner thigh. "Tell me what you want."

Kagome shivered under his touch, the anticipation in her building. This is where it had all began, in his bed. Was she ready to take a conscious step into furthering her relationship with him? There would be no excuses in the morning, but there was always the risk of regret.

One lustful look from Inuyasha was all it took.

"You, I want you," she breathed.

Neither of them gave any second thought as their passion and need took them into the night.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dun! Guess Sango's little presents came in handy, huh?

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far! Please let me know what you think!

Happy reading!


	9. Truth

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Inuyasha...**

* * *

Daylight broke into the quiet apartment, sunlight streaming in as it began to bathe the room. Clothes were strewn over the floor, evidence of the passion that had taken the night before. The soft buzzing of an alarm went off the clocked flashed 8:00AM, alerting his owner of his routine running schedule.

Inuyasha opened a bleary eye, muttering curses under his breath as he shielded his face. Slightly disoriented he slammed the alarm clock off and rolled on his stomach, feeling the warm skin that touched his. Propping himself up, he stroked the outline of her spine with his knuckle, smiling as she let out a soft mew.

He watched as she slowly began to stir, her face nuzzling deeper into the pillows. Her head turned and two honey-brown eyes met his, still sleepy. Inuyasha felt a strange sensation as he took in the sight of Kagome.

"Hey babe."

Kagome blushed, pulling the blankets around her face. "G'morning."

"Well this seems familiar," Inuyasha smiled, leaning over and stroking her face. He watched as she closed her eyes to his touch. "Doesn't it?"

"Mmhmm." Rolling to her side she stretched lazily, laughing softly as a clawed hand tickled her sides. Inuyasha let out a soft growl, leaning over and biting her ear.

"Did you enjoy last night?"

Kagome turned her face toward him, grinning cheekily. "You know I did."

Last night's activities dragged on till the early morning as they had consumed each other. No part of either body remained untouched as their passion climaxed more than four times, each wanting more. Kagome had trembled under Inuyasha's touch, her body hot as he drove into her again and again, while he watched in awe as her beautiful body loomed over him, pleasuring him in more ways than he could describe.

Remembering their fantastic sex-filled night began to turn Inuyasha on, his clawed hand slipping past her belly and down into her nether regions. Kagome gasped, but by the moisture Inuyasha felt, she wanted the same.

The two wrapped themselves in each other as they took another tumble in the sheets, feeling each other as if it were the first time all over again. Kagome's cries echoed in the room as Inuyasha's enthusiasm pleasured her while seeking his own release. In an amount of time unknown to them they reached the pinnacle, crying out each other's name as they hit the breaking point.

Kagome collapsed on the bed breathing heavily, the blankets long gone as her bare chest rose up and down. Inuyasha stood, throwing away the used condom as he made his way to the bathroom for his morning leak.

Returning to his bedroom he found Kagome sitting upright, her expression unreadable. "Something wrong?"

"Now what?"

Her question was innocent enough, but held significant weight. They had both willingly and consciously participated in last night's activities. There was no doubt in Inuyasha's mind that he was more than attracted to Kagome. By the way she sat on his bed, his silk sheets a pool in her lap as she waited patiently for his response he knew that she felt the same towards him.

"Well, what do you want to happen?"

He had expected her to blush and look away, but instead received a frown. The woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Not this."

Inuyasha's face showed genuine surprise. "You didn't enjoy the sex?"

"Of course I did!" She faltered. "I meant this arrangement. I don't want a fuck buddy…I want something more substantial."

"You want a relationship." Inuyasha sat on the bed facing her.

"Well, yes."

"You do realize that we barely know each other."

Kagome paused. "But…I want to know you more."

"You do?"

"You really want me to break this down for you?"

"Please," Inuyasha drawled lazily, laying his head in her lap and burying his face into her bare stomach.

Kagome smiled, taking his soft ears into her hands and rubbing them between her fingers. Her ministrations earned her a low satisfied growl from her companion as he relaxed even further against her.

"I want to know what makes you laugh," she began softly. "I want to know what makes you sad, and laugh, and all the things in between. I want to feel those emotions you feel when you play your piano. I want to know what drives you to play such beautiful music, and what that unspoken tenderness is in your eyes when you're with me."

Inuyasha stilled at her words. Never in his life had he heard anyone speak about in him such a manner. He slowly propped himself up on his elbow, searching the slightly embarrassed woman's face.

"You feel that way about me?"

Kagome laughed nervously, her tinkling sounds filling the room. "I guess so. I never realized it until I listened to you play the piano for the first time."

Inuyasha grinned. "Oh, so you're one of those girls that falls for any musician."

"You know that's not true!" Kagome stilled, her expression changing almost instantaneous. "Then again, none of that matters if you don't feel the same way."

Inuyasha sat up, his back toward her. "Keh, you really think I don't feel anything for you?"

"After that first night you had me so confused as to why I wanted to see you again. Women I've been with…usually don't strike me that way. But ever since that night I can't deny that I want to know you more. But are you sure you wanna start something like this? I'm a wreck Kagome, in more ways than one."

He turned to see a strange look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing," she shook her head. "It's just, that's only the second time I've ever heard you say my name."

"Keh." Inuyasha slid off the bed and onto the floor, his head swimming with thoughts and memories.

"Tell me about her."

He didn't need to ask to know whom Kagome was referring to. He tilted his head back, closing his eyes.

"We met my first year in college," he began hoarsely. "She was beautiful. She had a voice that warmed my heart, and she always knew what to say at the right time."

"We dated all through college. She wasn't a typical girl who laughed and flirted with every guy. Kikyo was more reserved and quiet, which I liked. A lot of people mistook it for her being insensitive or cold, but that was just Kikyo."

"Our fourth year in college I was selected to tour with the Tokyo Symphony Orchesta, which had been one of my biggest dreams," he sighed. "It was one of those things I accomplished myself, without the help of my last name or money or whatever else that was handed to me. But when the time came, I couldn't do it. I couldn't go."

"Everyone thought it was Kikyo's fault I gave everything up, but it wasn't. She encouraged me to go, but in the end it was my decision. I wanted to stay with her and the baby."

Inuyasha heard Kagome gasp. "She was pregnant?"

"We were young and stupid," he went on, shaking his head. "We didn't know what we were doing. By the time she found out she was almost three months along. I couldn't leave her alone while I traveled the world, even if I could provide for her."

"So what happened?"

"It was an ectopic pregnancy. She lost the baby at four months."

The room became uncomfortably quiet as Inuyasha's words rang in both their ears.

"Why did she leave?"

"She said it was for the best," he mumbled. "That it gave us a new perspective on life, whatever the hell that means. She was accepted to some medical school across the country."

"After Kikyo left I kinda lost it. I've been wandering around, fucking women left to right trying to find some peace, or at least become numb. I was getting by until you came around."

He turned around to face her. "I don't know what it is about you, but you've messed everything up."

Kagome blushed. "Well I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He reached up, touching her face. "If you wanna start something with me you're gonna have to be patient. You think you're up for that?"

Kagome's eyes softened. "Of course."

Inuyasha pulled her towards him, engaging her in a long, heartfelt kiss. He slowly parted her lips with his tongue and tasted her, and was surprised when Kagome threw him backwards.

"What the hell?"

"I have morning breath!" Kagome hissed, covering her mouth.

"What the—we just fucked and you're worried about that?!"

"You didn't kiss me earlier!"

Inuyasha growled impatiently. "Keh, fine. Close your eyes."

Kagome blinked at him. "Why?"

"Just do it."

He watched her shut her eyes, waving his hands to make sure she couldn't see. With one quick motion he grabbed both her hands and restrained her to his bedpost.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open as she found herself handcuffed and unable to move. "What the—what're you think you're doing?"

Inuyasha grinned. "I found them in your purse. It'd be a shame if we didn't use them at least once."

* * *

AN: I know this was more of a somber chapter, but hopefully you all enjoyed that little bit at the end!

Please let me know what you think! Happy reading!


	10. Petty

_**Disclaimer: I don't own**_** Inuyasha...**

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Clouds were sparsely scattered in the sky, revealing a bright golden sun against a dazzling blue sky. The days were getting warmer as flowers began to bloom. Patches of nature that peeked throughout the city stood radiant and fresh, announcing their arrival. The cold reign of winter was finally coming to an end.

Kagome hummed to herself as she walked down the busy sidewalk to the museum, her lunch in one hand and portfolio in the other. Today was the interview she had been waiting for over a year; Dr. Yamato had been granted access to a remote excavation site in a remote region near Macchu Picchu, and she was looking for a couple of young, eager minds to accompany her to Peru.

According to her coworkers she would be a shoe-in. Kagome ha worked with Dr. Yamato on various projects in the museum for over a year and had continuously spoken highly of her. Either way, Kagome was determined to treat this opportunity as if she were a rookie, fresh out of college—there was no reason to become cocky. There was always someone younger, someone brighter just around the corner.

Jogging up the steps she waved to a familiar face, another museum conservator under Dr. Yamato. A rather modest man, his bright grey eyes twinkled as he waved back. "Good morning Higurashi!"

"Hello, Hojou!" Kagome smiled. "Are you ready for today?"

"Ready as I'll ever be! I'm so nervous I spilled coffee all over my pants this morning!" Hojou laughed, rubbing his head. "It's a good thing I always keep an extra pair with me at work. You never know what's going to happen."

"Well that does come in pretty handy." Kagome flipped her hand over, checking the time. "C'mon, we should go in; we have that new project to start too!"

* * *

Kagome drummed her fingers lazily on her desk as she fought to keep her eyes awake. Her excitement-filled morning had come to a close, and after lunch she found herself unable to keep focused.

The interview had gone remarkably well. Dr. Yamato was kind and attentive as she listened to 50 prospective hopefuls recite their resume and experience to her. Most of the people who had interviewed already worked for the museum, and Kagome felt highly competitive.

Through her sleepy haze she heard her phone ring a couple inches away. Grabbing it she couldn't help but smile as Inuyasha's name scrolled across the screen.

It had been three weeks since their first date night where she had heard him play the piano. The few days after that meaningful morning were slightly awkward, to say the least; it didn't take long for their friends to catch onto their newly established relationship, and the teasing they had received was overwhelming. At one point Inuyasha and literally picked up Kagome bridal-style, kicked open the door to the studio, and ran out with her, a string of laughter and protests following.

It had died down since then. For the most part Sango and the boys left them alone.

**OFF WORK YET?**

Kagome laughed. **INUYASHA IT'S ONLY 1:30**.

**I CAN CHANGE THAT**.

In the past few weeks they had learned much about each other. Inuyasha learned that Kagome hated broccoli, was in the archery club in high school and college, and enjoyed swimming. Kagome learned that Inuyasha's family had a stake in almost all of Tokyo's businesses, including the Tokyo Museum of Man and Culture. To put it simply, the Maruyama family owned and operated everything imaginable.

**I DON'T THINK SO. **

**KEH. PICK YOU UP AT 4.**

It was more of a statement than a question. Kagome learned fast that Inuyasha, while suave and charming, had a stubborn streak.

**SEE YOU THEN. ;)**

* * *

When 4 o'clock rolled around Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome outside the museum. She couldn't help but blush as he leaned against his red convertible, his silver hair blowing in the wind as he looked cool and stylish with his Ray Bans.

"Hi."

"Hey babe." Inuyasha smiled, pushing his sunglasses to the top of his head. "How was work?"

"Oh you know, the same. I found this really interesting—"

"Kagome!"

The couple turned to see Hojou running out of the museum, his brown hair flying behind him as he waved Kagome down. "Kagome wait!"

"Hojou." She blinked dumbly. "What's wrong?"

"You left your pen!"

"Oh, thanks?"

"No problem." Hojou gave her a brilliant smile. "It would be a shame if you lost it. Oh, are you one of Kagome's friends?"

Inuyasha let out a low growl as his response. He was not happy.

"Well, I should be going. See you tomorrow!"

They watched as the rather vapid young man jogged away towards the bus station, still waving as he turned the corner. Kagome sighed; he was sweet, but kind of stupid.

Getting into the car Kagome couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's sudden mood swing.

"Inuyasha? Something wrong?"

"Keh, no."

"Are you sure?"

"Keh."

"Don't 'keh' me! Don't you have any other words in your vocabulary?"

"Keh."

Kagome glared at him, pulling the seatbelt away from her. "What's wrong with you?"

She saw his jaw lock, his grip on the steering wheel tighten as he wove in and out of the city streets. "Who was that?"

Kagome frowned and turned to scan the passing sidewalks. "Who're you talking about? You're driving too fast I can't see anyone's face."

"That guy." He glanced at her as he stopped at the light.

"That one?" Kagome pointed at a man crossing the street, his body hunched over in pain as a young girl in long blonde pigtails trailed after him, screaming. "With the ugly green blazer jacket thing?"

"No." He sent the car careening forward as he slammed on the gas. "The guy at the museum."

"Slow down, damnit!" Kagome gasped, shutting her eyes. "Museum? Are you talking about Hojou?"

"I don't care what your little boy toy's name is." The car began to slow to the speed of traffic. "But yeah, him."

Kagome stared. "Boy toy? You think I'm involved with him?"

"Keh."

"He's my coworker!"

"Keh."

"He's gay."

"Ke—Really?"

"No, but you're getting on my nerves with that stupid word." She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes. "Hojou is just nice. There's nothing going on between us, so you can stop being jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes, you are! You're pouting like a little baby!"

"I don't pout!"

"Look in the mirror."

"I'm driving!"

"Keh." Kagome smirked as Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look.

"That's my word."

"I don't see your name on it."

"You're driving me crazy!"

"And you're being petty!" Kagome reached over and pulled a long lock of silver hair towards her. "I'm with you, not Hojou, okay?"

Inuyasha winced as he tried to keep his eyes on the road. "Keh."

"Arrggh!"

* * *

Inuyasha watched in amusement as Kagome happy licked her ice cream cone. She had demanded to be taken to the ice cream shop, claiming that she wouldn't sit in the car with him being as insensitive as he was without any kind of initiative.

"What'd you do today?"

"Oh, you know, play the piano a little, watch some television, take a nap." Inuyasha yawned, clasping his hands behind his head. "The usual."

"Must be nice," Kagome mumbled, taking a bite out of the sugar cone. "Do you ever work?"

"When I feel like it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Growing up with a single parent and a little brother she wasn't use to the same luxurious as he was. She absentmindedly watched as melted ice cream rolled down her finger, wondering how two people from completely different backgrounds could possibly work.

"You busy Saturday night?"

"Not that I know of, why?"

"There's this thing I have to go to," Inuyasha waved in boredom. "Some family business ball thing. I need a date."

"So is this you formally asking me?"

"Keh, you're such a girl," he wrinkled his nose. "Yes, this is me formally asking you."

Kagome feigned her indecisiveness, tapping a finger against her chin. "Hmm, I don't know…"

"I'll make it up to you." Inuyasha winked.

"Oh? I'm listening."

"The ball is being held at some fancy hotel downtown. You do the math: me and you plus hotel room minus the underwear and divide your legs by my integer—"

"Okay okay," Kagome blushed. "I get it. Yes, I'll go with you."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm glad you are all liking the story so far. Sorry for the late update, I've been busy with a couple things.

Since we are at chapter 10, there are a couple things I would like to lay out in regards to "Antithesis:"

There will be no demon battling of any sort. I have another story in the works with that type of genre, but this story is more about character development.

I would like to clarify everyone's ages: Kagome and Hojou are 24, with everyone else (Inuyasha, Sango, Kikyo, and the Shadohanta band) being 26.

Kikyo will make an appearance in this story. That is all I can tell you now without spoiling the plot, but I can say that she will not hinder Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship. If anything, she will help them.

I'm anticipating this story to be about 20 chapters long. I might push it to 22, but it will definitely be under 25.

If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to let me know! I had to write this chapter in a rush, so if there are any discrepancies please let me know!


End file.
